


A Thieves Respite

by Slumber_Demon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fluff, Half-Elves, Half-Orcs - Freeform, Half-goblins, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Short & Sweet, Theft, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber_Demon/pseuds/Slumber_Demon
Summary: A small band of thieves do what they do best and gain wealth from a passing nobleman. While on their way back home mischief ensues and while one of them heads home the other two have different plans on how to spend their evening.
Relationships: Dorros/Waruk, Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	A Thieves Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This story features some DnD characters that my friend and I made a while ago and I've been meaning to write a story about one of her characters and mine. Also the characters Waruk and Valindra are siblings of a large family of Half-Goblin Half-Orcs but they are both completely opposite sizes while Dorros is a Half-Elf.

The thief Dorros suddenly appeared in front of the gilded nobleman that had been sauntering down one of the many streets of the city he foolishly believed he owned. The sly half-elf started weaving his words into a beautiful lie to entrance his prey while his associate prowled up behind the noble. The Goblin-Orc Valindra covertly positioned herself behind her quarry using her short goblin-like stature, carefully reaching for the noble’s heavy looking coin purse she was all too eager to relieve him of. However, the noble must have caught on to what was happening and quickly turned around to swipe at whoever was lurking behind him. Dorros quickly assisted his partner in crime by pushing Valindra down with a spectral Mage Hand while letting out a sudden whistle from his lips, signalling the third member of their party. Right on time, the large fist of Waruk the Goblin-Orc came flying straight into the face of the noble who was most likely now regretting his choice in walking paths. Due to Waruk’s large stature, unlike his younger sister’s, the noble fell to the cobblestone street like a large sack of flour while the three thieves vanished as if by magic.

They walked the maze like streets with familiarity at every turn back to the Grunka household where they would share their score of the afternoon with the rest of the family. Valindra unnecessarily led the small band while forcing idle conversation on her brother and friend as she usually does. “So what are we gonna be spending this money on? I’m hoping for some new jewelry. You know something to complement my eyes.” The short girl wondered while her much larger brother looked at her with exhaustion. “Or perhaps we can save it in case we find ourselves in need of emergency supplies.” He tried to explain, “Or am I once again speaking to a brick wall?” Valindra responded with a short but loud laugh at the thought and looked into her brother’s eyes and uttered a short and sweet response of: “Nerd.”  
Before Waruk could respond both verbally and physically the soft, sweet, but slightly venomous voice of Dorros crept out from underneath his crimson lined white hood: “Spices” he gently uttered, “We should invest in a supply of spices for our cooking. Even a small pinch of a little something can improve a meal, not to mention it will improve our morale!” The two goblin-orcs looked at each other silently saying to each other _‘He really does plan every detail doesn’t he?’_ and then back to the bard to nod in agreement.  
“I wouldn’t mind some flavor! We’ll just have to make sure Waruk doesn’t waste anything.” Valindra joked.  
“Wow okay, are you saying my cooking sucks? Cause you can always starve if you don’t like it!” The tall brother responded.  
“Oh well I don’t know it’s just the fact that when you try and cook something a ratty leather boot becomes a lot more appetizing than what you make.”

As the siblings started to argue Dorros couldn’t help but laugh as they reminded him of a comedy duo bickering back and forth with their equally specific responses. At the rare sound Waruk loses focus in the current battle of wits and smiles softly at this all too special sight. Seeing her opportunity however, Valindra interjects with a subject change asking: “Speaking of food, do you guys know what we’re having for dinner tonight?” Dorros perks up at the question with a slight glint in his eyes. “I believe we’ll be having omelettes tonight seeing that you suggested them this morning.” He explains. Valindra’s eyes immediately shot wide open with excitement, not bothering to remember the validity of her friend's statement. “ _Oh hell yes!”_ She yelled, “Forget you nerds I’m running on ahead! That first serving is mine~!”. And with that burst of energy the short thief quickly darted off through the streets back home.  
The bard amusingly watched as his friend rounded the last corner out of sight, and breathed out a short * _humph*_ of playful delight. “Well now we-” Before he could finish his statement Dorros was suddenly twirled by the hand with both strength and loving carefulness into a side alley and was now face to face with the rugged but tender sea green face of Waruk. “Well now aren’t you a clever snake.” He playfully accused.  
“Whatever could you mean Waruk? I simply answered Valindra’s question!”  
“True you did answer her question but I’m not sure what you said was very truthful and it was perhaps a lie.”  
“Who me? I never lie!” Dorros lied.  
Waruk softly chuckled as he braced himself against the wall with one arm as he wrapped the other around Dorros’s waist trapping him. Waruk’s face was getting closer to the bard’s until he was only an inch or two away with only sheer tension keeping them separated. “Now…” Waruk whispered, “What should we do now that we’re alone?” Dorros slowly reached up with both of his hands behind the half-orc’s head and intertwined his fingers together. “I know just what to do…’ He spoke sensually. And at that moment the all too familiar tension broke and their lips finally met as an explosion of relief and passion engulfed the two. Their arms forgetting the specific entrapments of their little game searched out each other's bodies to hold closer as if it had been years since they had last seen each other when it had only been mere moments.  
Despite being completely familiar with every single street in the city the two charlatans were completely lost in each other’s presence. Dorros’ hands ran through his love’s hair while Waruk felt the bard’s back through his shirt. They could have been in that alley for hours despite the sun still being in the same position in the sky but they knew they couldn’t stay there forever. Their lips reluctantly parted and they looked into each other's eyes silently before the two wrapped into a hug, both of them savoring everything about the other. Dorros was the first to break the sweet silence: “Do you… Do you think Valindra knows about us?”  
Waruk squeezed his love slightly “We’re professionals in the field of lying and stealing, especially you darling.” He whispered.

“You’re just saying that you big flirt! But you are right we know what we’re doing.” Dorros said with reddened ears and a big smile. “For now we just gotta be discreet so we don’t distract the others from our jobs.”  
“Oh?” The half-orc perked up to look Dorros in the eyes. “And are you sure I don’t distract you?” At that phrase Waruk began to flex the muscles in his bare chest in a flirtatious show successfully turning the bard’s face red. The two laughed and they both enjoyed the sweet sounds of satisfaction of each other. The time came where they had to head back to their household and resume their usual facade of being just friends and partners in crime.

“Hey Waruk?” Dorros asked. “How about we take the long way home.”

The large half-orc gave a soft and loving look at the man he loves and offered his arm to him “I couldn’t think of a better idea.”

-Meanwhile at the Grunka Household-

Valindra sat at the kitchen table with a very annoyed expression, most likely due to the fact that she came home not to omelettes being prepared, but to beef stew. She and her sister Katiy were in the middle of peeling potatoes as she had the revelation of what transpired. “Oh god dammit they totally got me to leave so they could make out!” 

Katiy sighed and looked at her little sister. “Oh let them have fun, you know they’re crazy for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story saved in my docs and I kept putting off editing it until just recently so now it is worthy of posting.


End file.
